Heat
by BandHallNinja-chan
Summary: The hot days of summer can make anyone act out of chatacter. .Oneshot. .HaruKan.


A/N: Came to me while enduring one of Texas' incredibly hot/humid summers… Nobody should have to put up with that crap. Thank God for air conditioning -hugs her A/C vent-

Rated: T

WARNING: HaruKan, cursing in a fit of rage and OOC-ness (but it's justified considering the circumstances)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own (sadly…)

---------------------------------------------------

"Why is it so damn HOT?" Kantarou groaned loudly, falling back to the floor and fanning himself with his in-progress manuscript. Truth be told, their current summer was one of the hottest in the past ten years. It was currently at a constant of 103 degrees farenheit and the high humidity made it even _warmer_, and sticky to boot. Kantarou shuddered at this thought. Luckily, he had somewhat of a foresight as to dress in a dark blue yukata instead of his customary hakama and kimono, that day. It really was too hot to walk upstairs and change clothes.

"We could afford better insulation to make the house cooler if you worked harder," Haruka snapped from his position sprawled on the floor on his back.

"It's hard to work when it's hot," Kantarou complained, fanning himself again.

"Then you should work more when it isn't!" the tengu growled, slightly raising his head to glare daggers at the man.

"Shut up…" Kantarou muttered, fanning himself yet again.

"Yeah, why don't you?" Haruka responded bitterly.

Kantarou scowled at the dark-haired tengu, then had a bright idea. "Oh, Ha-ru-ka!!" He spoke in a sing-song voice, grinning madly as he folded an unused piece of paper into a particular shape.

At this, Haruka sat up, still glaring, "The hell do you want?"

"Fan me," Kantarou held out the paper to the tengu.

"WHAT? Fan _yourself_!" Haruka spat.

"Haruka! Fan me!" Kantarou whined and tossed the folded piece of paper he still had at Haruka. It drifted gently down, covering the tengu's face.

"Damn you, Ichinomiya Kantarou…" Haruka grumbled, plucking the fan from his face, refolding it, and pulling himself into a sitting position. He then began waving it in the air in Kantarou's general direction.

"No, no. I'm not getting any air with you that far away! Come over here," Kantarou shook his head in a condescending manner.

"DAMMIT," Haruka swore. He crawled over to sit by Kantarou while grumbling something about stupid masters and laziness and idiots.

"Good boy, Haruka," Kantarou smiled, reveling in the slight cool breeze produced by the paper.

"Shut up," Haruka growled, continuing his fanning.

"Kan-chan!" Youko strode into the room. "I'm going to the store. Finish your manuscript!"

"Yes, Youko-chan!" Kantarou determinedly began writing, at least until he heard the sound of the front door close.

"Hey, Haruka…" Kantarou addressed the tengu.

"Yes?"

"You have wings."

"Yes. I do," Haruka raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Kantarou was now planning something by the tone of his voice… He just couldn't force himself to run away in this _damned_ heat…

"Let me see them, Haruka," Kantarou grinned mischievously.

Despite the fact that he knew Kantarou was up to something, Haruka had to obey. Not only because of the name contract, but also because he wanted to see what that _idiot's_ plan was.

Thus, he stood and allowed the pitch black wings to explode from his back in a rain of feathers.

Kantarou's smile widened, "Since your wings are already out, will you fly me somewhere?"

"Why?"

"I need a break!" Kantarou whined. He looked up at Haruka with his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine," Haruka sighed, motioning for Kantarou to stand.

"Yay!" Kantarou hopped up and allowed Haruka to pick him up bridal-style.

-

Haruka flapped his wings, picking up on the air currents.

"Stop at the lake in the forest," Kantarou whispered, red eyes locked on the land below them.

Haruka nodded, and dropped lower into the sky. Kantarou became slightly spooked and held onto Haruka's neck tighter.

-

Haruka touched down on the ground gracefully, despite his load, and set Kantarou down gently.

"Thank you, Haruka," Kantarou spoke as he took off his shoes and began walking toward the water.

Haruka's brow furrowed slightly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a swim," Kantarou addressed Haruka over his shoulder and continued to walk toward the body of water.

Haruka rolled his eyes and sat down on the sand, close to the shoreline and looked toward the sky. Kantarou hopped into the lake and disappeared under the water, only to come back up and swim in Haruka's direction.

"Haruka! It feels so good!" Kantarou sighed as he stood from the shimmering blue liquid. His yukata had become waterlogged and slipped down his shoulders. "Do you wanna come in?"

"No, I'm fine," Haruka replied, still refusing to look at his master.

"Harukaaaa! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kantarou whined.

"Fine," Haruka glared at Kantarou. Haruka's eyes landed on the partially covered scar that lay across the man's pallid chest.

"Please? Why won't Haruka swim with me?" Red eyes gazed into Haruka's dark ones, pleading.

"Because I don't want to."

"But it feels so good!" Kantarou swam back out far enough to stand where the water was waist-deep. "You can't tell me you aren't hot!"

It took Haruka a few more seconds to realize that, yes, he was incredibly hot. A suit is most definitely not the best thing to wear in the summer. There was humidity-induced sweat sticking to his body, making him feel so very uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Kantarou had snuck out of the water. He walked stealthily to Haruka and began to lead him gently in the direction of the water.

The tengu didn't even notice until he felt something cool and wet on his chest. He jumped out of his thoughts and looked down to find his feet bare and the silver-haired man working at getting his jacket undone.

"What are you doing?" Haruka questioned.

"You're swimming whether you like it or not and you are going to have fun," Kantarou glared his harshest glare at the taller male, though he didn't look threatening at all to Haruka, who had the urge to laugh.

"Am I?" Haruka asked, watching Kantarou as he struggled to unbutton the coat Haruka wore over his shirt while simultaneously glaring at him.

"Yes! You are!" Kantarou puffed out his cheeks stubbornly, wrestling with the button and his still-wet hands.

The tengu gently removed the smaller hands from his coat and unbuttoned it himself, throwing it carelessly onto the sandy shore. His tie and shirt followed.

"Yay! Now let's go," Kantarou cheered, diving into the deeper water.

Haruka sighed, and began to wade out toward Kantarou, shaking his head and thinking of nothing besides how stupid his master was.

When Haruka was about waist deep, something tugged at his ankle, causing him to lose his balance and fall headfirst under the water. He surfaced not a moment later, panting heavily.

Soon, a cheerful Kantarou appeared from the water, laughing loudly. "You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

Haruka rolled his eyes, turning away from the man.

"Aw, don't be mad. It was all in good fun! Trying to make you loosen up!" Kantarou ran, splashing loudly, to Haruka's front. "I'm sorry." He playfully pressed a clumsy kiss to the tengu's lips with an audible 'smack!'

Haruka blushed brightly, his eyes open wide.

Kantarou closed his eyes and began to fake-scold the dark-haired male, "Oh, Haruka… Do I need to give you another kiss to bring you out of sho--"

The sentence was left hanging as Haruka came forward, connecting their lips together again. This time, they wrapped their arms around one another and fell into the kiss.

Kantarou finally pulled away and laid his head on the tengu's shoulder, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Haruka sighed, burying his nose into Kantarou's pale white hair.

"Haruka… You're really, really wet," Kantarou said jokingly.

"So are you," Haruka smiled.


End file.
